Aimants
by Nalata Amethyst
Summary: Je t'aime. Mais je te hais. Song-fic sur Shizuo et Izaya, sur la chanson "Ich tu dir weh" de Rammstein.


**Titre : ** Aimants

**Disclaimer :** Durarara/Drrr ! appartient à Ryohgo Narita. La chanson « Ich tu dir weh » appartient au groupe allemand Rammstein.

**Personnages/Pairings** : Shizuo et Izaya. Shizaya.

Attention, thème dur ! D'ailleurs, certains passages de la chanson ne seront pas traduits, car on ne peut pas dire que ce soit vraiment... gentil... Premier essai sur Durarara, j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop OOC... et première song-fic en plus u_u. Ah, et la traduction de la chanson n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur internet u_u. Autre chose, le texte est au présent, donc je ne garantis pas l'effet que ça donne o_o. C'est mieux d'écouter la musique en même temps, ça donne un peu plus d'impact aux mots http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v= J0ilel-wXBA par contre il y a un peu de temps avant les paroles u_u. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« Nür fur mich bist du am Leben  Tu n'es en vie que pour moi »

Ikebukuro, en plein après-midi. Heiwajima Shizuo déambule dans les rues bondées de monde, la cigarette à la bouche et les lunettes de soleil sur les yeux. Il grogne en sentant les gens le bousculer. Il déteste sentir d'autres personnes se coller à lui. S'il le pouvait, il aurait déjà quitté Ikebukuro pour s'installer à la campagne, loin de Tôkyô. Loin de LUI. Izaya Orihara. Mais il ne peut pas partir. Il se souvient des paroles que cette vermine lui a dit un jour, à leur remise de diplôme -qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir l'étouffer avec le sien..- :

-«_ Tu sais, Shi-zu-chan, si tu peux encore marcher sur tes deux jambes et voir le soleil se lever, c'est grâce à moi. C'est parce que tu m'amuses que je te laisse tranquille. Mais n'essaye pas de t'enfuir. Mon réseau est plus étendu que tu ne crois. »_

« Ich stek die Orden ins Gesicht / Je te donne des coups de collier au visage.

Du bist ganz und gar ergeben / Tu m'es complètement dévoué. »

-« _Tu es un vrai crétin, a-t-il répliqué, si tu crois que je vais accepter ça. Contrairement à toi, je ne veux pas m'amuser. Tout ce que je veux, c'est te buter._

_-Hahaha !, a rit narquoisement Izaya, tu t'y crois, ne, Shizu-chan ? Tu ressembles à un chien ! Tu aboies fort mais tu reviens quand même ! Un bon petit toutou bien obéissant ! C'est que tu es amoureux de moi pour me suivre tout le temps ? »_

« Du liebst mich denn ich lieb' dich nicht / Tu m'aimes car je ne t'aime pas »

Le blond n'avait rien répliqué, préférant attraper Izaya et l'embrasser violemment. Leur haine commune ne s'assouvit que comme cela. Les lampadaires, les poteaux, les distributeurs, les couteaux... tout cela ne servait qu'à « divertir » la population d'Ikebukuro. En privé, cela se transforme en lits brisés, en bleus, en coups, en morsures, en os cassés... les visites d'Izaya à l'hôpital peuvent se compter en dizaines par mois, à tel point que les infirmières lui ont donné un lit à son nom.

« Du bluteste für mein Seelenheil / Tu saignes pour le salut de mon âme. »

Tout le sang que Shizuo fait couler de son ennemi juré, tout ce rouge qui tâche le corps d'Izaya, toutes ces blessures... aussi horrible que cela puisse paraître, elles l'apaisent. Il ne ressent plus cette colère destructrice qui le tourmente tout le temps, qui le fait passer pour un monstre aux yeux des autres.

Après l'avoir fait, il se sent étrangement mieux. Mais Izaya ne tarde pas à le faire sortir de son gonds. Alors ils recommencent et le brun saigne encore pour Shizuo, pour que sa colère s'efface et qu'il espère toucher du doigt le salut pour mieux que le brun lui retire cet espoir par la suite.

« So ein kleiner Schnitt und du wirst geil / Une petite coupure et tu es excité »

Le brun s'en amuse d'ailleurs, de ce drôle d'attrait pour son sang. Parfois, il s'entaille légèrement le doigt pour le promener devant les yeux bruns qui regardent, fascinés, l'hémoglobine qui glisse sans long de la peau neigeuse d'Izaya. Cela suffit pour faire perdre tous ses moyens à Shizuo, qui finit par le plaquer contre un mur, un matelas... cela fait beaucoup rire Izaya, de son rire fou et supérieur, car l'autre lui assure sans le vouloir qu'il peut le contrôler.

« Der Köper schon total entstellt / Ton corps est déjà complètement défiguré.

Egal er laubt ist was gefällt / Peu importe, tout passe. »

Quand ils remettent leurs vêtements, Shizuo ne peut s'empêcher de regarder les cicatrices qui s'étalent un peu partout sur le corps d'Izaya. Certaines sont des plaies toutes fraîches d'autres ne sont plus que des traces blanches marquant le peau de l'informateur. Des cicatrices qui ne hurlent qu'un seul mot, implacable, contre lequel Shizuo s'incline : Monstre.

S'il ne se retient pas pendant leurs ébats, par la suite, il regrette franchement de s'être laissé aller. Même si l'autre n'est qu'une vermine, qu'un parasite, il est -et cela lui écorche la bouche de le dire- _humain_. Il n'a pas à souffrir de lui, de sa force herculéenne et incontrôlable. C'est dans ces moments de doute qu'Izaya en profite pour se tourner vers lui en riant, l'enfonçant un peu plus :

-« _Quoi, tu te sens mal ? Je ne savais pas que les monstres avaient une conscience ! Et puis, pourquoi t'en soucier maintenant, c'est fait, c'est fait. De toute façon, si j'en ai marre, je peux toujours te faire assassiner pour avoir la paix~ »_

« Ich tu dir weh / Je te fais mal

Tut mir nicht lied / Je n'en suis pas désolé

Das tu dir gut / Ça te fait du bien

Hört wie es shreit / Écoutez comme ça crie. »

Un dialogue -chose rare entre eux- s'installe alors :

-« Pourquoi tu restes avec moi ?

-Tu sais, j'aime les humains. Tu es le seul qui m'inspire autre chose que cet amour des Hommes. Je te hais et je veux comprendre pourquoi un être protozoaire comme toi m'inspire ce sentiment plutôt que de l'indifférence. C'est tout. Ce que l'on fait ensuite, ce n'est qu'un petit extra.

-Je te fais du mal et pourtant tu... T'es maso ou quoi ?

-Je viens de te répondre, Shi-zu-chan~. Je veux comprendre et j'emploierais tout les moyens nécessaires pour ça.

-Tch... Même si je te disais que je m'en fous pas mal de te blesser, que je continuerai à vouloir te démolir parce que je le sens mieux, tu resterais ?

-Tu n'écoutes vraiment rien, mon petit Shizuo~. Tu sais, ce n'est pas comme ça que les gens te diront que tu brilles par ton intelligence.

-FERMES-LA ! », hurle en général Shizuo pour couper court à la discussion. Le domaine de la parole est réservé au brun. Lui est plus dans l'action qu'autre chose.

« Bei dir hab ich die Wahl der Qual / Avec toi, je choisis le tournant. »

Après leurs rendez-vous, leurs vies respectives reprennent normalement comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant ils savent que leur relation est tout sauf ordinaire. Ils savent aussi que si cela venait à se savoir, ceux qui peuplent Ikebukuro ne les regarderaient plus de la même façon : ce serait du dégoût pur pour cette liaison teintée par la violence et cela, Izaya – qui aime trop les humains- et Shizuo -dont la colère risquerait de faire beaucoup de dégât- ne peuvent l'accepter. Ikebukuro est un quartier où tout les cinglés se retrouvent, certes, mais ce que font Shizuo et Izaya est trop spécial pour que l'on puisse l'accepter et continuer de les regarder comme s'ils faisaient encore partie de la grande famille de fous d'Ikebukuro. Mais la vraie raison, c'est que cela est plus excitant de tout cacher. Ils ont choisi leur voie et ils y restent.

« Stacheldrat im Harnkanal

Leg dein Fleisch im Salz und Eiter.

Erst stirbst du doch dann lebst du weiter / Tu commences par mourir puis tu revis. »

Izaya ne le dit jamais, mais Shizuo lui fait vraiment mal. Seule sa fierté l'empêche d'émettre le moindre son là où un autre en aurait hurlé au supplice. La seule réaction qu'il a est de se crisper et de planter profondément ses ongles dans le dos du blond en pleurant silencieusement. Surtout que l'on ne peut pas dire que Shizuo soit vraiment délicat... Non seulement il lui fait mal mais en plus certaines de ses plaies peuvent se rouvrir, le faisant souffrir un peu plus -quoique, en ce moment, Shizuo était plus calme-. Une chose amusante dans ces cas-là, c'est que le collecteur de dettes le soigne après, comme si sa conscience le rappelle à l'ordre . Comment les monstres peuvent en posséder une, de conscience ? C'est un mystère de plus qu'Izaya tente d'élucider. Cet être protozoaire ne cessera décidément pas de l'étonner... Si prévisible mais en même temps si changeant... c'est bien la seule pièce qu'il ne sait jamais où placer sur l'échiquier. C'est en partie pour cela qu'il reste avec lui, même si quasiment toutes les parties de son corps possèdent au moins une fracture à son actif. Il aime trop cette douleur pour s'arrêter. Il y a aussi une raison mais celle-là, il n'arrive pas à l'expliquer...

« Bisse Tritte harte Schläge / Morsures, coups de pieds, coups violents.

Nadeln Zangen stumpfe Säge / Aiguilles, tenailles, scie usée. »

Shizuo reprend brutalement conscience de la réalité en sentant une odeur nouvelle s'ajouter à la fragrance de la ville.

-« Je connais cette puanteur, souffle Shizuo, une veine palpitant sur la tempe avant d'hurler son habituel « IZAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

-Tiens, tiens, ne serais-ce pas ce cher Shizu-chan~ ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là vermine ? Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus remettre les pieds à Ikebukuro ! », beugle-t-il avant d'arracher un panneau « Stop » et de le lancer sur Izaya, qui l'évite comme à son habitude.

Leur cirque commence, et bientôt les badauds se reculent prudemment, sans cesser de regarder ou de filmer. Un simple coup d'œil suffit pour qu'ils décident tout deux de quitter les lieux.

« Wünsch dir was ich sag nicht nein / Fais un vœu, je ne dirais pas non

Und fürh dir Nagetier ein / * »

-« Pour une fois, je voudrais juste parler, déclare Shizuo à un Izaya médusé. Celui-ci rit avant de répliquer :

-Toi, parler ? Ne me fait pas rire, Shizu-chan. Tu dis ça mais j'ai juste à me désaper pour que tu oublies ce que tu veux me dire ! Mais bon, dans ma grande mansuétude, je veux bien t'obéir.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre nous ?

-Tu ne vas pas me faire une scène romantique là, j'espère ?

-Ta gueule, j'aimerais rester calme. Alors, ta réponse ?

-Il n'y a rien, Shizuo, et il n'y a jamais rien eu. Il n'y a pas de nous, je pensais que tu savais ça.

-Menteur.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ?

-Il n'y a pas rien entre nous, et ça nous en sommes tous les deux conscients. Sinon, je ne serais pas là à te poser la question.

-As-tu au moins la réponse, toi ?

-Pas encore.

-Alors reposes-la quand tu l'auras, imbécile. Décidément, tu es stupide mais tu ne fais rien pour t'améliorer, Shi-zu-chan~. »

« Ich tu dir weh / Je te fais mal

Tut mir nicht lied / Je n'en suis pas désolé

Das tu dir gut / Ça te fait du bien

Hört wie es schreit / Écoutez comme ça crie

Ich tu dir weh / Je te fais mal

Tut mir nicht lied / Je n'en suis pas désolé

Das tu dir gut / Ça te fait du bien

Hört wie es schreit / Écoutez comme ça crie. »

Cette fois c'est le mot de trop, et Izaya le sait. Shizuo lui agrippe l'épaule et le tire contre pour l'embrasser violemment. Ils se dévorent les lèvres pendant quelques minutes et finissent par se séparer, haletants, un filet de salive au coin de leur bouche. Ils se regardent avant de recommencer leur furieuse danse. Un bruit les fait soudain sursauter et sans le vouloir -ou peut-être que si?-, Shizuo mord la lèvre d'Izaya. Celui-ci proteste :

-« Eh, j'aimerais que tu ne me détruise pas le visage, merci. Si je suis défiguré, les clients vont se poser les questions. »

Le blond ne répond pas, puisqu'il ne s'en veut pas pour son geste, il n'a pas à s'excuser et il attrape le poignet de l'informateur pour le tirer à sa suite. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, ils sont chez Shizuo, nu l'un sur l'autre dans le lit de l'ex-barman. Toute envie de discussion a disparu.

« Du bist das Schiff ich der Kapitän / Tu es le navire, je suis le capitaine.

Wohin soll denn die Reise gehen ? / Où veux-tu aller ? »

Shizuo observe le corps recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur qui se tortille sous lui, puis scrute le visage rose et les yeux mi-clos et brumeux d'Izaya. Il sait que c'est plus à cause de sa force que par gaîté de cœur que le brun le laisse dominer, lui qui se dit être un dieu – quoiqu'il n'a pas l'air de détester, vu les gémissements qui s'échappent de sa gorge. C'est-a-lui, à Shizuo, de se servir de ces réactions pour l'amener où il le désire. Ce petit jeu de rôle, étrange métaphore d'un cavalier et de sa monture ou d'un capitaine et son navire fait mentalement rire le blond avant qu'il ne mette ses pensées en pause. Il a autre chose de beaucoup intéressant à faire pour le moment, il réfléchira plus tard.

« Ich sehe im Spiegel dein Gesicht / Je vois ton visage dans le miroir. »

Après s'être extirper à contre cœur de la confortable couette du lit de Shizuo, Izaya se dirige tant bien que mal vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche et repartir à Shinjuku. Un rapide coup d'œil dans la glace lui apprend que Shizuo a été, encore une fois, « tendre » : pas de bleus, tout au plus quelques suçons. Il secoue la tête en soupirant : il a beau lui dire sur tous les tons qu'il n'a pas à se retenir, il sent -et il constate- néanmoins que Shizuo n'y va pas avec toute sa force depuis quelques temps. Son attitude envers lui n'est plus la même aussi et il s'étonne de voir entrer le blond dans la salle de bain et se positionner derrière lui, alors qu'il le laisse partir sans un mot d'habitude. Le brun l'observe avec attention : le collecteur de dettes semble en pleine bataille mentale et sa tête serait presque comique si le fait de le voir réfléchir n'était pas aussi étrange. Izaya hausse les épaules puis détourne son attention de Shizuo. Soudain, il écarquille les yeux en sentant des bras se nouer autour de sa taille et une tête s'enfouir dans le creux de son cou.

« Du liebst mich denn ich lieb' dich nicht / Tu m'aimes car je ne t'aime pas. »

Tout à coup, ils comprennent : de leur haine commune, un autre sentiment jumeaux est sorti sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Ils en prennent pleinement conscience alors que leurs mains s'entrelacent et qu'ils se tournent pour s'embrasser avec douceur. Ils s'aiment. Mais leur amour est spécial :

-« Izaya, je te hais.

-Moi aussi, Shizuo. »

Derrière ces mots, il faut lire un « je t'aime ». Pour que cela marche entre eux, il faut qu'ils se détestent. Izaya ne pourra aimer Shizuo que si le blond lui dit qu'il le hait et Shizuo n'aimera Izaya que si l'autre lui souffle qu'il le déteste. C'est comme cela qu'ils fonctionnent et changer leurs habitations reviendrait leur couple. Tant pis pour les blessures, les hématomes, les poteaux arrachés, s'ils ne peuvent s'aimer qu'en se faisant mal, ils continueront. Encore et encore, jusqu'à se détruire totalement. Ce jeu à deux est trop passionnant pour l'arrêter.

« Ich tu dir weh / Je te fais mal

Tut mir nicht lied / Je n'en suis pas désolé

Das tu dir gut / Ça te fait du bien

Hört wie es schreit / Écoutez comme ça crie

Ich tu dir weh / Je te fais mal

Tut mir nicht lied / Je n'en suis pas désolé

Das tu dir gut / Ça te fait du bien

Hört wie es schreit / Écoutez comme ça crie.

Ich tu dir weh / Je te fais mal

Tut mir nicht lied / Je n'en suis pas désolé

Das tu dir gut / Ça te fait du bien

Hört wie es... SCHREIT / Écoutez comme ça crie. »

_Je te hais mais je t'aime. Je crache mes mots d'amour voilés à ton visage tant détesté, je me serre contre ton corps adoré que je marque de coups. Tu m'attires, je te repousse, tu me repousses, je t'attire. Nous sommes les aimants, différents mais indissociables. Entre nous c'est la haine amoureuse, l'amour haïs, les contraires ensemble._

_Je ne peux t'aimer que si tu me dis que tu me détestes._

_Et tu ne peux m'aimer que si je fais semblant de te haïr._

_Je te hais. Mais je t'aime._

* * *

><p>*j'ai préféré ne pas mettre la traduction car cette phrase ne voulait rien dire...<p>

HS : C'est bizarre à dire mais Ich tu dir weh est l'une de mes chansons préférée...

C'est le truc le plus bizarre que je n'ai jamais écrit o_o. Pas trop OOC ? Franchement, plus je relis, plus je me demande qui va aimer un truc pareil... enfin, vos avis ?


End file.
